


Clean

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, M/M, Rough Sex, maybe not so rough? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: In the season four days of dead drops and pick-ups, Mike uses sex to motivate Jesse to stay clean.
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Clean

Just as requested, Mike pushed Jesse’s face down on the hood of the 1988 Chrysler Fifth Avenue and growled into his ear, “You like that?”

Jesse’s erect nipples were pressed up against the cold metal of the car. “Yes.”

“Say it again.”

“Yes. I like it. I want you.”

“What exactly do you want me to do?”

“You know.” 

Mike said authoritatively, “Say it.”

“I want you to fuck my ass.”

“And . . .”

“And say I’m a ‘good boy.’”

Mike started fingering him. “Are you though? Do you deserve this?”

“Yes. Please, Mike.” Jesse closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the sensation. He repeated himself, “Please, Mike.”

Mike stroked Jesse down the spine with his other hand. 

“Be a good boy and arch your back.”

Jesse immediately followed instructions and stuck his ass up in the air. His pants were down around his ankles. They were out in the open, in broad daylight at the drop spot by the windmill. The January morning was cold. Mike was wearing all his clothes, but had his ample dick out the fly of his pants. Jesse was too turned on to feel the cold. Everywhere Mike touched him was hot: his asshole, the back of his neck, along his back. 

“You’re such a good boy. Look at that ass.” Mike slid one finger back into Jesse. 

Jesse kept his face down hard against the car hood and whimpered. He had his hands down at his sides. He considered putting them behind his back so Mike could hold his wrists while he pounded him.

As if reading his mind, Mike took hold of his wrists and held them at his sides against the grill of the car. Jesse felt Mike’s cock slipping up and down against the crack of his ass. There must have been more lube involved but Jesse had been too blissed out to have noticed when it came out. 

“Mike, I’ve been good. I’ve stayed clean.”

Mike leaned over Jesse and rumbled in his ear, “You touch that shit again and we’re through. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“That’s my good boy. My good clean boy.”

Mike let go of Jesse’s wrists, so Jesse figured he must be putting a condom on. Right after that Jesse felt a hand on his lower back and a pressure on his hole. The pressure broke through to pleasure and he closed his eyes again. He moved his hands up over his head pretending they were tied. Tied to the windshield wipers he thought and smiled. Mike was in him now. Just the tip. He was taking it slow. It seemed to Jesse that Mike was more in control of himself. Last time had been a surprise to both of them.

Last time, the first time, had started because Mike hadn’t believed him that he wasn’t carrying.

* * *

“Your eyes are red,” Mike accused.

“So what? I’m tired. I’m not using okay?”

“Lemme see your pockets.”

Jesse took a step back, but not quickly enough. 

Mike patted him down roughly starting with his front pants pockets. Jesse batted him away and protested, “What the hell, man. Get off of me.” But when Mike patted his back pockets, Jesse’s hips jutted forward against him.

Their eyes met for a split second and they were kissing hard like their lives depended on it. Mike’s hand stayed on Jesse’s dick while Jesse rocked against it. “I wasn’t using,” Jesse pleaded, damn near crying. He tilted his head back so Mike could kiss and bite his neck. “I’m never touching that shit again.”

Mike whispered into his neck, “That’s good, kid. Good.”

The fly of Jesse’s jeans chaffed against his cock, so he undid his pants and got it out. Mike went right into giving him a hand job with both hands. He got some spit in his hand and applied it, making everything that much better. 

Jesse looked down at what was happening to him - what was happening for him. “Please don’t stop.”

Mike answered, “I have no intention of stopping. I want you to see my face when you cum. I want you to remember this when you’re tempted to use.” Mike’s hand sped up on Jesse’s cock and he squeezed the head with each pull. He made his fingers tight for Jesse every time he slid his hand back down the shaft. 

Jesse convulsed forward, “Oh, Fuckin Fuck,” he exclaimed as white fluid shot out of him. It got all over Mike’s clothes. 

* * *

This time though, Mike got off too. He pulled out and took off the condom just in time. White drops littered Jesse's back. Mike leaned over to lick them up. 

Jesse blushed hot against the cold car. Sure he'd tasted his own cum, but never in front of someone else. Never off their body. 

"Stand up." Mike used the voice that Jesse imagined he'd used as a police officer. 

Jesse stood up still facing the car and wobbled a little. 

Mike held him securely around the chest as the other hand migrated slowly towards his cock. "You deserve to get off?"

"Yes." 

"You gonna stay on the straight and narrow?"

"Yes, Mike, just please . . ." 

Mike took Jesse in hand and started working him up towards climax. He stood behind the younger man and murmured encouragement. "You're doing so well. I know it's cold out here, but stay hard for Daddy. You're so good. Are you getting close?"

Jesse nodded. He moved Mike's other hand. "Pinch my nipple."

Mike pinched while still jacking Jesse off. This time Mike had time to put his hand over the head of Jesse's dick when he came. Some of it dripped onto Jesse's clothes, but it was nothing like the mess they'd made last time.


End file.
